Lucid
__NOEDITSECTION__ Please do not take code or content! This OC belongs to D.A., coding belongs to Forest "I am a light sleeper But I am a heavy dreamer My imagination gives me wings And I can go anywhere" Appearance Lucid is a strange dragonet, with a bendy, wiry build, her neck is long and graceful, while her horns twist into odd spirals... Everything about her is calm and pained outside of her, but inside colors and chaos flash inside her mind. Along her scales, arrays of magenta, light blues, misty greys, and golds splash across. Her talons are slender, and her tail is softy curved. But where her wings are supposed to be, are only small stubs. And her eyes are a pale solid white, due to her from birth blindness...But you can tell even without sight, this dragon has never given up one day in her life. A strange bit of canary yellow fluff run down her neck, in soft streaks. Lucid usually wears long grey, beige, mint, or pale yellow dresses. With frilled ends, and graceful, flowing material. She drapes pale hued flowers across her neck, head, and horns. When Lucid walks, her dress swirls around her, her eyes are strong, and she smiles largely, especially at those who doubt her. This dragon won't be stopped... But if you saw Lucid as she truly is, you'd see a golden dragoness, with hues rippling across her scales, a cloak of pure white flow across her, and large eagle wings spread gloriously at her sides, and her eyes are wide, brilliant, and ivory...That is the real Lucid... "And when I wander away, to some other place I'm suddenly there, way up in the air Where passenger trains catch fire and fill the sky with flames And that black rabbit of death Wakes up in a breath, of beautiful dreams My heartache it seems, so terribly vain Where fire and diamonds fall like rain" Personality Lucid is different, speaking words of odd chaotic but beautiful visions. She is imaginative, living in the glorious kingdoms of her mind. While she may seem vague, she does not forget reality. She actually knows much more about realism then most normal dragons do know. She knows dragons don't see how sees, where they see the sky, she sees and feels the colors, sounds, and voices of the spirits and beauty we don't believe in... For Lucid is a part of the side of reality we are closed off of, the reality dragonets can see but that vision fades as dragons age. But Lucid sees it. Inside her mind, she is the queen, the ruler of chaos and wonder, of this disregarded realism. But with every blessing there is a curse. Lucid must always balance out the darkness of inner demons. But the demons are from the real world, the beautiful discordant one has no evil. This is where she longs to be, and she knows that when she dies she'll become the being she knows she is...Pure, and brilliant. "Do you believe in endless miracles? Do you believe in the impossible? Do you believe sleep is a time machine? Do you believe in curiosity? Do you believe in in what you cannot see? Do you believe life is a Lucid Dream?" '' Trivia * Part angel, perhaps a fallen one * Truly connected to the realm of chaos and color * Can see through visions, but she cannot visualize that in front or around her * Loves hares and rabbits * Loves running her talons over leafs, grass, sand, and glass * Paints often, but doesn't care about the outcome, just the presence of the paint between her claws "Well that's how you study the stars That's how you study the stars And that's how you know my heart Life is a Lucid Dream" History Lucid came into existence by a forbidden love... The love of an angel and a mortal. Eshreal, Lucid's mother, was a warrior angel of the Council of Wings. Her job was to guard mortals, though such was forbidden to intermingle. Eshreal was never one for rules, and soon met a mortal who fascinated her completely. A mortal blacksmith by the name of Basalt. Soon, Eshreal disregarded her kind's sacred laws and revealed her existence to Basalt... Surprisingly, he took it well, although he kept believing he was dreaming. Eshreal began visiting him every night, and their bond grew. The Council discovered this, but a kindhearted archangel of the name Sylv agreed to keep Basalt alive, due to the fact he was a harmless mortal. She was able to convince the other Council members, and the two dragons were left alone. But Eshreal and Basalt's love formed a dragonet. Born of light and earth, the dragonet was anything but normal. She was half angel; this broke the most sacred law of intermingling, and Sylv could not calm the infuriated Council. They flew down to the mortal realm, and attacked Basalt's quaint home. The two tried two ward them off, but the mortal fell beneath the talons of an archangel. And he was going to murder Lucid next... Eshreal grabbed him and threw him through a wall; then she grabbed her dragonet in her talons and flew. The Council pursued, and the same archangel who slayed Basalt gained on the fleeing mother. He emitted a burst of white light from his talons, causing Lucid's blindness. Sylv could not stand anymore of the horror, and fended off the other angels, giving Eshreal enough time to escape. Eshreal took her daughter above the ocean, where she noticed a ginormous whale. She laid Lucid on the back of the whale, and flew... Knowing the Council would discover Lucid if she stayed... Lucid was raised by a couple of wingless MudWings who inhabited the whale. Or as the mortals called him, Finnerbreak. Lucid was raised as any normal dragonet would be, but she remembered her mother, her father's death, and the other angels. She hopes one day she will meet her mother and Sylv, and they will take her to their realm...For now though, she fulfills her mother's occupation of guarding the mortal realm. "Such is the path of a dreamer I find my way by moonlight My imagination gives me wings And I can go anywhere" Weaknesses * The absence of the ways of the mortal world * Constant spiritual battling * Never gets to rests unless sleeping * Can be vague and confusing * Is not emotionally stable * Will sway into strange mood swings constantly * Lack of mortal vision * Lack of mortal wings * Lapses into other realms sometimes "And when I wander away, to some other place I'm suddenly there, way up in the air Where passenger trains catch fire and fill the sky with flames And that black rabbit of death Wakes up in a breath, of beautiful dreams My heartache it seems, so terribly vain Where fire and diamonds fall like rain" Abilities * Spiritual sight * Passage to spiritual realms * Spiritual flight * Dreamwalking into the nightsleeps of mortals * Battles demons in the mortal world "Do you believe in endless miracles? Do you believe in the impossible? Do you believe sleep is a time machine? Do you believe in curiosity? Do you believe in what you cannot see? Do you believe life is a Lucid Dream?" Quotes "As arduous as finding a needle in a haystack? Why not just use a magnet?" ~ Lucid "Its a curious thing, my name means clear vision, and that I have, in a strange way..." ~ Lucid "I'm forever fractured, but never broken..." ~ Lucid "Chaos is a beautiful thing...Its full of life, difference, and colors.." ~ Lucid "How was your nightsleep?" ~ Lucid Relationships (You may RP with her, ships are also open) Category:Content (Dragonarrow5767) Category:Females Category:Disabled Characters Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:MudWings